Togainu no Chi Mesemix
by lajaytan-sen-vasaralla
Summary: Pönttöjä minitarinoita läjässä, ShikiAki.


_Heipähei darlings, tuon taas teille aivan käsittämätöntä kakkaa! ... eikun siis, minitarinoita mesekeskusteluista. Keskustelut on käyty siskon kanssa ja aika usein myöhään illalla ;D. Mikä nyt varmaan oli pääteltävissä muutenkin._

* * *

><p><strong>Togainu no Chi Mesemix<strong>

* * *

><p>"Shiki, toin meille lemmikkiankan!" Akira huusi heilutellen eläinparkaa kaulasta.<p>

"Ei kai taas, Akira", Shiki huokaisi ja vilkaisi ankkojen hautausmaata takapihalla. Hän oli "vahingossa" onnistunut tallomaan ne kaikki. Tai pudottamaan kassillisen tiiliä niiden päälle. Akira oli vain liian tyhmä ottaakseen vinkkiä niiden kohtalosta. Shiki vilkaisi betonimyllyä. Ehkä tämä ankka saisi olla joukon special snowflake.

* * *

><p>"Shikiii!" Akira kiljui suihkusta. Innokkaana Shiki höristi korviaan; suihku meinasin alastonta ja märkää (ja puolustuskyvytöntä) Akiraa. Mutta kun Shiki ehti vessaan, hän sai vain ryöpytyksen niskaansa: "Leikkaisit lyhyemmät hiukset tai siivoisit viemärin useammin! Se on taas tukossa!"<p>

Shiki kohotti kulmiaan. "Sinulla on ihan yhtä pitkät hiukset."

"Ei se ole pointti!" Akira mökötti. Kylppärin lattia lainehti.

Shiki kohautti olkiaan: "Tehdään tästä nyt sitten kylpyamme vähäksi aikaa, jooko?"

* * *

><p>"Hei sitten Shiki! Palaan tunnin päästä!" Akira huusi ulko-oven raosta.<p>

Shiki kohotti kulmiaan laskien lukemansa sanomalehden syliinsä. "Mihin sinä nyt tavallisena tiistai-iltana menet?"

"Tankotanssitunnille!" Akira kiljahti ja Shikin naamalta valahtivat kaikki värit.

"ET KYLLÄ MENE."

"Miten niin, tämä on uusi kurssi", Akira hymyili ja työnsi jo ovea kiinni kun Shikin jalka ilmestyi oven väliin.

"ET. MENE. Jos tankotansseilua kaipaat, makkarimme on tuossa suunnassa", Shiki osoitti sisälle taloon. Ja pyöritteli kulmakarvojaan. "MINÄ voin olla se tanko."

* * *

><p>"Hei Shiki? Oletko nähnyt Lassea?" Akira kysyi huolestuneena.<p>

Shiki vilkaisi nopeasti pihalle ilmestynyttä betoniveistosta ja taas Akiraa. "En, miten niin?"

"Se katosi niin kummasti", Akira harmitteli. "Juuri kun ehdin neuloa sille villapaidan!"

"Ankalle?" Shikin leuka loksahti auki. "Kuule, Akira, alan epäillä, ettei sinulla ole tarpeeksi järkevää tekemistä..."

"Mutta luulin että pidit Lassesta", Akira mutristi suutaan. "Katso nyt , teit patsaankin sen kunniaksi."

"Niinkin voisi sanoa..." Shiki virnisti.

* * *

><p>"Akira, mitä..." Shikin sanat katosivat kun hän näki Akiran peilailemassa itseään verkkosukkahousut ja korkkarit jalassa.<p>

"Iik!" Akira huudahti ja yritti työntää Shikiä ulos huoneesta, mutta naurava Shiki ei hievahtanutkaan.

"Tämä on vain asu näytelmää varten! Shiki!" Akira tuhahteli.

"Ah. Älä kerro. Sinut valittiin esittämään tarinan sankaritarta, ahahahahha!"

"Älä viitsi, en minä sitä vapaaehtoisesti tee", Akira mutristi suutaan.

"No, missä se mekko on?" Shikin silmät loistivat.

"Umm. " Akira hiljeni. "Minä esitän itse asiassa stripparia."

Shiki jähmettyi ja tuijotti Akiraa lisää. Ja lisää. "SINÄ MENET LAVALLA TUOSSA? Yksinomaan tuossa?"

* * *

><p>"Mihin sinä oikein taas olet menossa?" Shiki kysyi kyräillen Akiraa, joka uskalsi avata ulko-oven illansuussa.<p>

"Tälle paikkakunnalle on avattu uusi klubi", Akira sanoi silmät kirkkaina. "Tahdon käydä tsekkaamassa sen!"

"Yksin?" Shiki murisi.

Akira väänteli käsiään ja siristi silmiään. "Niiii-in?"

"Etkö sinä huomaa kuinka ne rentut tuijottavat sinua baareissa?" Shiki ärisi. "Joudut vielä raiskatuksi!"

Hetken hyytävä hiljaisuus laskeutui pariskunnan välille.

"... niin, sillä tavallahan mekin tavattiin", Akira mutisi.

"Aivan. Siksi tiedänkin tilanteen vakavuuden liian hyvin."

* * *

><p>"Akira, mitä ihmettä sinä pistit tähän? "Shiki kakoi päivällisen ääressä.<p>

Akira katsoi viattomana Shikiä. "Ajattelin kokeilla uutta reseptiä, onko se niin paha?"

Shiki avasi jo suunsa kertoakseen rehellisen mielipiteensä, mutta sulki sen sitten. Miksi tehdä Akirasta surullinen? Hänhän voisi aina tilata pizzan tunnin päästä "välipalaksi", kuten aina.

Niinpä Shiki hymyili Akiralle ja sanoi: "Tämä on herkullista. Mutta ei yhtä herkkua kuin sinä Akira", Shiki liikutti kulmiaan vihjaavasti. Ehkä hän saisi harhautettua Akiran petikamarin puolelle ja päivällinen unohtuisi lautaselle.

* * *

><p>"Tsiisus, Akira", Shikin silmät laajenivat. "Se on ISO."<p>

"Eikö olekin?" Akiran silmät loistivat.

"Ja PITKÄ", Shiki jatkoi ja käänsi katseensa pois.

"Oletko kateellinen?" Akira alkoi murehtia. "Että sinulla ei ole mitään näin isoa ja pitkää."

Shiki kääntyi takaisin Akiraan. "Oletko pölvästi? En ikinä ottaisi kirahvia lemmikiksi!"

Jättimäinen kirahvi yritti syödä Shikin hiukset vastalauseeksi.

* * *

><p>shiki meni ihan guuguu "no akira you can't do that!" "why not!" "because i say so!" akira looked appalled. "shiki hei en tajuu kuule sun ajatuksia." shiki mulkaisi akiraa. "You see mun päässäni liikkuu vaikka mitä ajatuksia ja niitä liikkuu varmasti muidenki päissä" . "ou em tsee, shiki mitä ne ajatukset voi olla?" akira hämmästeli<p>

(_teinix-versio_)

* * *

><p>"Akira, nyt nukkumaan sieltä", Shiki murisi sängystä ja nosti peittoa.<p>

"Ei vielä", Akira tuijotti ruutua keskittyneesti kädet näppäimistöllä.

"C'mon, keskiyö meni jo! Ei se voi olla niin tärkeää!" Shiki hermostui.

"Hstt, Shiki. Hiljaa. Minulla on jo 20000 pistettä. Teen ennätystä", Akira sanoi silmät yhä liimattuina näyttöön.

Shiki kurkottautui ylös. "Mitä helv..."

Näytöllä juoksi yksisarvinen, joka kiihdytteli tähtien läpi. Kun Shiki aamulla heräsi, hän hämmentyi tyhjästä tilasta vieressään. Kun hän jaksoi kääntää päätään, hän näki Akiran yhä koneella, toljottamassa ruutua silmät kuivina.

"Akira...?" Shiki ärjäisi.

"Hsst, Shiki. Uusi ennätys. Jo 100000 pistettä."

* * *

><p>"Shikiii..." Akira väänteli paitansa helmaa. "Ole niin kiltti!"<p>

"Hiljaa nyt, Akira", Shiki murahti. "Minulla on homma kesken."

"Mutta Shiki, nyt on minun vuoroni!" Akira mörmötti.

Shiki virnisti ja vilkaisi Akiraan. "Aion tehdä ennätyksen, jota et voi rikkoa."

"Mitä..." Akira tuijotti Shikin pisteitä. "Eiiiih! 150000!"

* * *

><p>"Yäh, Akira, mitä tämä on", Shiki katsoi inhoten paitansa hihaa.<p>

"Rägää", Akira niiskutti. "Se oli lähinnä."

"MITÄ!" Shiki karjaisi. "Minun paidalleni!"

Akira irvisti. Ja aivasti. Kauhuissaan Shikin katse hoippui paitansa rintamukseen. Mikä klöntti... Klöntti valui paitaa pitkin alaspäin. Akira ja Shiki tuijottivat sitä kiinnostuneina, kun se lopulta laskeutui Shikin housuille ja luisteli siitä maahan.

* * *

><p>"Mitä sinä luet, Shiki?" Akira kysyi uteliaana ja yritti nähdä Shikin sylissä olevan paksun kirjan nimen.<p>

Shiki kuitenkin lysähti kirjan päälle ja mutisi: "Eeen mitään."

"Miksi olet tuollainen? Tiedänhän minä, että tykkäät pornosta. Ei sitä tarvitse salata", Akira ihmetteli.

Hetken aikaa he painivat, kun Akira yritti saada kirjaa Shikin käsistä. "Sen on pakko olla jotain tosi hardcorea!"

Vihdoinkin kirja putosi, ja Akiran suu loksahti auki. Harry Potter ja viisaiden kivi.

_(Viisasten kivi. _

_ÄLÄ NYT INISE SIELLÄ_.)

* * *

><p>"Mitä teet?" Akira uteli Shikiltä, joka hyppäsi varmaan metrin ilmaan, kun ei ollut aikaisemmin kuullut askelia. Shikin edessä oli kuoppa. Nopeasti Shiki pyyhkäisi vieressä olleen maakasan takaisin kuoppaan.<p>

"En mitään."

"Etkö muka? Istutatko kasveja?" Akira mörmötti.

Shikin päässä syttyi lamppu. "Aivan niin, Akira pieni!"

Sinä kesänä kuopan kohdalla ei kasvanut mitään. Siinä lepäsi Jaakko, Akiran lemmikkikalkkuna.

* * *

><p>Puolihuolimattomasti Shiki penkoi Akiran takin taskuja. Hän tiesi, että Akira oli suosittu työpaikallaan, joten oli mahdollista, että joku nainen yritti vispilänkauppaa HÄNEN Akiransa kanssa. Kenties jätti pieniä rakkaudenosoituksia Akiran taskuihin. Kenties puhelinnumeron. Kellonajan. Oman osoitteensa ja nimensä. Shikin miekalla saattaisi olla taas töitä.<p>

Shiki henkäisi syvään – pinkki puhelin! Ei voinut olla totta! Joku nainen oli tyrkännyt puhelimen Akiran taskuun! Kuumeisella raivolla Shiki nakkasi kännykän seinään niin, että se pirstaloitui.

Akira säpsähti viereisessä huoneessa ja tuli katsomaan, mitä Shiki nyt puuhasi. Pelkästä uteliaisuudesta, sillä tavaroiden hajotus oli ihan normaalia Shikille.

"Eiiiiiiiiihhhhhhh, minun uusi kännykkäni?" Akira parkaisi nähdessään pinkkiä lattialla ja takin Shikin kädessä.

"Hmm?" Shikin silmät suurenivat hetkeksi. Aijjaa.

"Pistin takkiasi naulaan ja se hieman heilahti. Sori."

"Mutta Shiki! Takki oli jo naulassa!" Akira parkaisi päätään pidellen.

* * *

><p>"Taasko roolipelejä, Akira?" Shiki tuijotti silmät lautasina Punahilkaksi pukeutunutta Akiraa. Jjup. Kyllä se oli Punahilkka, viitta ja kaikki. Mutta Akira oli silti viehättävä, joten pieni leikkihetki, viittaa tai ei, kelpasi aina.<p>

Akira vilkaisi nopeasti Shikiä ja tunnisti ilmeen. "Ei ei ei!" hän puuskahti ja asetti kädet puuskaan. "Ei tällä kertaa. Halloween on tulossa ja sain Keisukelta tämän puvun."

Keisukelta. Tapa hänet myöhemmin. Taatusti Keisuke meinasi esittää sutta. Noted. Shiki raportoi aivomappiinsa. Shikin kuului olla Akiran susi! Virne levisi hänen kasvoilleen.

Akira otti jo varovaisesti askelia taaksepäin. Shiki ryntäsi Akiran perään kunnon harppauksella, Akira taas syöksyi avoimen ikkunan suuntaan. Ja ehti juuri ja juuri ajoissa loikata ulos (ties kuinka monennesta kerroksesta). Shiki nojasi ikkunalautaan ja virnisti alkushokkinsa jälkeen.

"Sinun on pakko palata kotiin joskus, Akira!"

Akira värisi ulkona puun suojissa. Oli alkanut sataa. Pirskatti. Hänellä ei ollut puhelinta mukana eikä rahaa. Hän oli käynyt lähellä asuvan Nanon ovella, mutta kukaan ei ollut avannut. Ei häntä haitannut Shikin huomio, mutta tämä nyt oli mennyt jo periaatekysymyksen puolelle! Aina se oli Shiki joka päätti että leikitään, eikä Akiralla ollut sananvaltaa! Nyt tuli loppu siitä pelistä!

* * *

><p>Shiki siemaili sisällä viiniä ärtyneenä ja osittain innoissaankin Akiran yhtäkkisestä vastaanpanemisesta. Hän oli raahannut nojatuolin eteiseen ja tuijotteli ovea maireasti. Ja avasi kolmannen viinipullon.<p>

_(Ei juma, kun Akira on kotona Shiki on kännissä kuin käki._

_Aye!)_

* * *

><p>"Hei", käheä ääni tervehti Akiraa. "Mitäs korea vosu?" Akira katsahti ääneen suuntaan ja hajupallo suorastaan vyöryi hänen suuntaansa. "Miten olis... juu nou... tuolla leikkipaikan hiekkalaatikon takana?" Mies vinkkasi silmää ja kilo paskaa tippui liikkeen mukana naamasta maahan. Käsissään mies piteli satasen seteliä.<p>

"Eep", Akira äännähti. "Totanoin."

"Roolileikkejä", mies henkäisi ja kaivoi taskustaan jotain joka muistutti käsirautoja. "Taitaa olla alaasi..."

Kun mies työnsi yrjökättään lähemmäs Akiran viitan huppua, Akira otti jalat alleen. Pirun roolileikkejä! Jos niitä oli leikittävä, niin olkoon Shiki toinen puolisko!

* * *

><p>Shiki nojasi taaksepäin ja tasapainotteli puolityhjää pulloa otsallaan. Heiluu heiluu heiluu jee heiluu... pullo oli viides. Missäs se Akira oikein kuppasi? Mutta eihän tässä ollut mitään kiirettä. Shiki hioi suunnitelmaansa. Hän hyökkäisi Akiran kimppuun heti eteisessä ja repisi ensimmäiseksi tämän päältä housut ja sitten...<p>

_(Ja sitten...? x'D_

_osaat varmaan kuvitella xD_

_Ja sinä varmaan osaat kirjoittaa? xD Nyt Aksu kotiin; tarina jatkuu~~~_

_tästähän tulee kohta jotai pehmopornoa jaiks_

_Anna mennä vain, haha.)_

* * *

><p>Akira räpläsi oven kahvaa, dämn, ei auennut. Shiki oli varmastikin lukinnut oven virnuillakseen vielä pahemmin palaavalle (ja märälle) Akira-raukalle. Sitten Akira luovutti ja paukutti ovea nyrkillään.<p>

Shiki höristi korviaan. Seinät heiluivat hänen silmissään. Sitten Shiki rymähti takaperin nurin tuoliltaan. Ohhohhoh joku taisi olla ovella... mutta hetkinen, missäs suunnassa se ovi oli... se oli joku noista viidesta ovesta, jotka kummittelivat hänen näkökentässään.

_(Oh dämn xD)_

Shiki hoippui suuntaan ja hieman toiseen ja lopulta konttasi ovelle ja hikikarpalot otsallaan sai väännettyä lukon auki.

* * *

><p>Akira kiskaisi oven auki heti kun lukko rapsahti. Hänen varpailleen kaatui heti painava lasti, joka näkyi hengittävän ja hihittävän... Tyrmistyneenä Akira potkaisi läjää joka hihitti hieman lisää.<p>

"Shiki?" Akira pöljästeli ja nosti Shikin puoliseisaalleen kauluksesta. Sitten Akira päästi irti ja Shiki rymähti takaisin lattialle.

"Joit kaikki arvokkaat vuosiviinimme!" Akira karjahti. "Mummon vaalimat!"

"Nyt kyllä Shikiiiii..." Akiran ääni koveni, mutta sitten hän vilkaisi miesparkaa maassa ja hiljensi ääntään. "...minun täytyy rangaista sinua."

Shiki pyöräytti silmiään ja näytti palaavan hetkeksi zombietilastaan, silmät välähtivät kiinnostuneina. "Oh please do", Shiki mumisi ennen kuin alkoi taas hihittää. Akira vilkaisi taaksensa. Kerrostalokäytävässä seisoi vanha papparainen (Paavoko se nyt oli), joka tiirasi innoissaaan heidän touhujaan monokkelin läpi.

"Jaahas", Akira sanoi ja paiskasi oven kiinni takanaan ja kompuroi maantasolle Shikin kanssa ja tarrasi lähimpään puolikkaaseen viinipulloon ja otti ison kulauksen.

"Shiki, olet ollut paha paha susi", Akira hyrisi Shikin korvan juuressa.

THE END

_(Nöy, tuo "the end" on aika ankara tuossa xDDD)_

* * *

><p>Akira ja Shiki lojuivat laiskoina sohvalla. Ulkona satoi vettä kaatamalla ja oli pimeää. Syksy oli saapunut. Shiki käänsi sivua Aku Ankka –lehdestään ja Akira liikutti sormeaan mielestään tärkeällä rivillä kirjastaan "Kuinka tulet toimeen persoonallisuushäiriöisten ihmisten kanssa".<p>

Oli täysin hiljaista ja rauhallista….

… kunnes jostain kaukaisuudesta alkoi kuulua määrittelemätöntä meteliä. Kilinää, oikeastaan. Kumpikaan ei huomannut ääntä aluksi, mutta lopulta se tunkeutui Shikin valppaaseen alitajuntaan.

"Hm?" Shiki käänsi päätään millin verran.

"Psykopaatit", mutisi Akira ja mietti tarvitsevansa kynän, jolla voisi alleviivata sanan.

"Ei psykot tällä kertaa, Akira", Shiki kurotti hieman lisää, aivan kuin kuvitellen, että pimeästä ikkunasta näkisi jotain läpi. "Etkö kuule tuota?"

"Mitä?" Akira kysyi. Totta. Meteli ja kilinä ja kolina koveni koko ajan. "Ai tuo. Onkohan Helga-mummo taas innostunut soittamaan pulloja. Tai Paavo-vaari tullut Alkosta ja kompastunut portaissa."

"Mutta kun se kuuluu meidän ikkunamme takaa?" Shiki hermostui.

"Oh", Akira mietti hetken. "Ei se voi olla Paavo sitten. Tämä on viides kerros."

Kilinä koveni vain.

"Nyt riitti!" Shiki hyppäsi pystyyn ja marssi ikkunan luo ja paiskasi sen auki. LÄTS! Hänen naamalleen paiskautui rännistä jättimäinen kulkunen. "Mitä pirua!"

"Sehän on…" Akira näpytteli vieressä olleeseen läppäriin pari hakusanaa. "Legendaarinen joulukulkunen!"

"Legendaarinen?" Shiki ärjäisi ja piteli korviaan. "Siis mitä helv… joulukulkunen?"

Akira nosti kulmaansa. "Se kuulemma tuo joulun ilon mukanaan."

"Ilon?" Shiki heitti tyynyn lattialle kilisevän kulkusen päälle.

"Ei nyt kyllä ole joulu", Akira tuijotti tyynyä ihmettelevästi. "Ehkä se on eksynyt."

"Oli mikä oli", Shiki tonki jo eteisen kaappia ja veti esiin jättimäisen pyssyn. "Eiköhän se tämän avulla pääse takaisin radalleen…"

"Mitä sinä…" ennen kuin Akira ehti estää Shikiä, tämä oli survonut kulkusen sisälle pyssyyn ja tähtäsi ulos ikkunasta. "Entäs jos tapat joulukulkusen?"

"Ei tällainen kiusankappale voi näin vähästä kuolla", oli Shikin argumentti ja sitten pamahti. Ja mahtava kilinä oli poissa.

"Oltaisiin edes otettu yhteiskuva sen kanssa!" Akira mutristi huuliaan ja palautti katseensa takaisin psykopaatteihin. Shiki kohautti hartioitaan ja istahti takaisin sohvalle ja jatkoi tarinaa Roopen ensilantista.

_(Joulukulkunen on tehnyt esiintymisen aikaisemminkin jossain vanhassa ficissäni xD... joka ei kyllä taida olla postattuna täällä.)_

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong> _ehkä joskus jossain jollakin todennäköisyydellä!_


End file.
